I Do
by MegaFanaticFangirl104201
Summary: At Gumball and Fionna's wedding, someone objects, and it's the bride herself!


Tears filled my eyes as Fionna walked up the aisle. My beautiful best friend was going to be married to Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom. Her beautiful long golden hair was down, and Peppermint Maid and I wove flowers in her hair that morning. Some Candy Girls helped in sewing her gown, and it was lovely. It was light blue, and it sparkled a lot.

She did frown at the idea of wearing a gown at first, but she agreed anyways.  
When I had dried off my tears, I looked around for Marshall Lee. To my surprise, he _was_ there. Actually he was sitting behind me the whole time. I was too busy watching Fi and Gumball to notice him.

Poor guy, he must be heartbroken. Although I was really scared of him in the first place I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

He seemed indifferent, though, but I knew that it hurt him a lot to see the girl he loved be married to another guy. I felt a bit sorry for him, then I shifted my attention back to the couple. Fionna and Gumball were together now, and the Candy Priest was already beginning the ceremony.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Miss Fionna the Adventuress and Prince Bubba Gumball…"

I turned around a bit to look at Marshall. His head was down, and I could see tears glazing his eyes. I had no idea how long I had been watching him, and I focused back to Fi and Gumball just as Candy Priest said, "Do you, Miss Fionna, take Prince Bubba Gumball to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Everybody leaned forward to hear her reply. I could tell that Marshall was about to kill himself right after the wedding, if that was even impossible because he was immortal. But heck, it would be more painless to die than to be separated from the only person you ever loved.

Either that or he would return to the Nightosphere with his mom or his girlfriend Ashley. I don't think he would want to see Ashley, though. She was a stuck-up evil snob. I wondered why he even liked her in the first place. He must have been brainwashed, or hypnotized, or maybe he lost a bet and had to be Ashley's boyfriend.

Anyways, we waited eagerly, and at last she opened her mouth to speak.

"I… I don't."

I whipped around to see Marshall Lee and everyone else gape at her in shock and disbelief. Marshall stared at her, his eyes opened wide. This was impossible.

Gumball's eyebrows shot up, and so did the Candy Priest's. It was like in those movies when someone makes a horrible mistake and the sound of a scratched record is heard. I don't think Gumball was even breathing.

Fionna sighed and tugged at her gown. "Look, Gumball. I'm…I'm sorry, dude, but I can't marry you. I…I only accepted your proposal 'cause it would be totes humiliating for you if I…you know, rejected you. I didn't really have any other choice. And at the last minute I found that it was kind of wrong marry someone you don't like...at least not anymore. I really, really..." here she paused. And the next words came out in a rush: "I love Marshall Lee."

Every single person's head slowly turned around to stare at Marshall Lee. His mouth hung open; he was as shocked as everyone else. He blushed. I was probably the only one who took a peek at Gumball, who was glaring at Marshall, mumbling things no one could hear. He walked off awkwardly, but I don't think anyone else noticed. He'd probably throw a royal tantrum or something.

Fionna held out her hand to him, and he slowly floated to her. All eyes followed him as the two were already together. Gumball was nowhere to be seen. Everyone, even the Candy Priest, was flustered. Fionna turned to Candy Priest and said, "Please start over."

Candy Priest gave her a bewildered look, but he did as she said. During the ceremony, most of us was still in shock of what happened. But we couldn't do anything, right? I pondered over what had just happened. When I snapped back to reality, all I heard was, "You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

_Anyone who thought she'd marry Gumball raise their hand._

_Anyway, I spent the morning searching through my dA account so I could post stuff here. Because it's like 80% fanfics. FioLee. That's how addicted I am. I'm not sure if I should put this fic of mine about Fionna and Marshall's kids. Because I am too lazy to copy-paste and then edit the spacing, and that it's different from_ Going Back_,__ here ya go folks:  
Part 1: art/The-Return-Part-1-305800199  
Part 2: art/The-Return-Part-2-305835346_

_I woke up at nine in the morning LOL. Check my profile to see why._


End file.
